I believe I can Fly
by Sinkha
Summary: P'tit one shot spécial St Valentin! Sakura et Shaolan se rencontre lors d'un concours organisé à l'école et vont découvrir de profond sentiment...pas très élaboré mais mignon


_Voila un p'tit cadeau de St valentin a tout le monde! Bonne fête des Namoureux!_

_**I believe I can Fly**_

-Voici le candidat numéro 13…Shaolan Li…Mesdames ce jeune homme célibataire est le future chef de la famille la plus puissante de Chine. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il aime car il ne parle pas beaucoup mais je suis sur que l'une d'entre vous pourra lui tiré les verres du nez! Descend Shaolan laisse la place au autres. Voici maintenant Eriol Hiragisawa! Ce gentleman anglais est au Japon que pour servir les gentes dames d'après ces dires. Laquelle d'entre vous pourra se promener main dans la main sur la plage avec ce Lord?

Comment avait-il pus accepté sa! Son cousin s'avançait vers lui, tout sourire, et il n'avait qu'une envie : Le frapper. Cette histoire avait débuté il y avait plus d'une semaine. Une activité spéciale de la St valentin secrète avait été organisée par Eriol pour les jeunes filles. Il avait eu la brillante idée de vendre des rendez vous avec les tombeurs du lycée. Au début Shaolan avait refusé mais l'un des « hommes objets » avait annulé car il s'était fait une petite amie. Eriol lui rappela qu'il lui en devait une…Alors il accepta. Lorsque Eriol vint le rejoindre après la parade. Il sourit a son cousin en s'approchant de lui.

- Je vais te tuer Eriol…Je n'aurais jamais du accepté

-Tu m'en veux toujours….Shaolan tu fais sa pour une bonne cause…Viens il faut remonter sur scène.

Le concept adopté par Eriol était le suivant : L'identité des garçons était dévoiler qu'a la parade. Les jeunes filles achetaient des coupons sans savoir le prix qu'elles pourraient gagné. Tomoyo faisait partie de celle qui s'était laissé tenté…Elle avait acheté 2, un pour elle et l'autre pour sa meilleur amie et cousine, Sakura. La jeune avait été plaqué il y avait quelque jour à peine par le garçon qu'elle fréquentait depuis plus d'un ans. Elle savait que si elle gagnait une soirée avec l'un de ses jeunes elle oublierait son ex quelque heures. Le 14 février était arrivé et tous les étudiants étaient rassemblés dans l'amphithéâtre. Sakura y était a contre cœur mais elle s'amusait beaucoup. Tomoyo l'y avait traînée sans lui dire qu'elle y avait un billet à son nom dans la boîte. Les 15jeunes célibataires étaient de retour sur la scène pour savoir qu'elles jeunes filles passeraient la journée avec eux. Le premier garçon était Yamazaki et comble de chance Chicharu fut sa valentine. Sakura et Shaolan, bien qu'il ne se connaissait pas, eurent la même pensé. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Le tour de Shaolan arriva enfin. Le présentateur voulu faire durer le suspense car il savait bien que toute les filles voulait être avec ce jeune homme. Il pigea le papier qui contenait le nom de la jeune fille. Il porta le micro à ses lèvres.

-Celle qui passera une journée avec Shaolan Li est…Sakura Kinomoto! Venez sur la scène Mademoiselle

La gagnante sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Tomoyo

-C'EST TOI QUI A MIS MON NOM LA DEDANS!

-Sakura…Je voulais que tu te changes les idée et je doit avouer que je ne croyais pas que ton nom allait sortir…

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto Montez sur la scène svp!

-Tomoyo je vais me venger

La jeune fille avait dit cette phrase avec un grand sourire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. Shaolan regarda la jeune fille qui s'était levé. Heureusement pour lui elle était plutôt jolie. L'uniforme de sa valentine lui laissait voir des courbes généreuse, il remarqua la couleur de ses cheveux, châtain avec de léger reflet mielleux. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui, elle le regarda et lui sourit. Le jeune homme fut frappé par la couleur de ses yeux. Vert, sa couleur préféré. Il avait vue beaucoup de personnes qui avait les yeux verts mais ceux de cette jeune fille semblaient s'ouvrir sur un monde bien à elle. Tout ce qu'elle ressentais il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux et il ne tardera pas à lui faire remarqué. Le présentateur leur montra l'endroit ou il devait attendre pour savoir qu'elle activité ils allaient faire. Shaolan suivit la jeune fille pendant qu'Eriol montait sur la scène. Sakura entreprit de se présenter.

-Salut je suis Sakura...Pas besoin de te présenter je sais ton nom…

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse d'être ici?

-Non….je suis très contente d'avoir gagné

Elle fit un sourire gêner au jeune homme.

-Je sais que tu mens…Tes yeux te trahissent…Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi je ne suis pas heureux d'être ici…Mon cousin ma aidé l'autre jour et je lui devait quelque chose en retour…

-Moi aussi c'est ma cousine qui ma inscrite je n'était même pas au courant…Elle voulait que je me change d'idée...

Shaolan se mit a rire. Toutes les personnes présentes le regardèrent étrangement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu rire.

- Les deux seul personnes du lycée qui ne voulait pas participer a cette activité de la St Valentin se retrouve ensemble. Drôle de hasard.

La jeune fille se mit à rire aussi. Son rire cristallin séduisit le jeune chinois. La jeune fille s'arrêta soudainement de rire.

-Je suis désolé que tu ais du participer et que tu te retrouves avec moi…

Shaolan la regarda, ses yeux était triste et il n'aimait pas sa …Pourquoi il en savais rien

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurais pas voulu passer la journée avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Sakura lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Je sais que plusieurs filles vont m'arrêter dans le couloir après la journée que je vais passer avec toi.

-Que veux tu dire?

- Tu sais bien que toutes les filles du lycée voudraient passé une journée avec toi. Tu ne les as pas entendu crier lorsque tu es monté sur la scène tout a l'heure?

-Bien tu sais…Je m'en fou un peux…Je déteste sa même…

-Moi aussi je détesterais sa…Je me demande même comment elle peuvent être folles de toi sans t'Avoir parlé ou t'avoir côtoyé…D'accord tu es beau gosse mais ce n'est pas sa qui fait de toi un mec bien…Viens on va savoir qu'elle activité nous allons faire.

Shaolan était figé par la franchise de Sakura. C'était la première fille qui ne lui avouait pas être folle amoureuse de lui. Il l'aimait bien et après cette journée il continuerait de lui parler. Il alla rejoindre Sakura qui parlait avec une jeune fille au long reflet noir jumelé a Eriol.

-Tomoyo je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'es fait sa!

-Sakura je voulais que tu te changes les idée…Que tu arrête de penser a Kazuo!

-Merci Tomoyo…C'est gentil de ta part…

Shaolan s'était approché de Eriol qui semblait heureux de son jumelage.

-Alors cousin, qui est-elle

-Tomoyo Daidoji…

-Mais c'est la jeune fille dont tu m'avais parlé l'autre jour…

Eriol ne répondit pas, il alla rejoindre les jeunes filles. Le présentateur fit venir les couples en ordre de numéro pour qu'il pige leur activité. Shaolan et Sakura pigèrent une journée dans un parc d'amusement. La jeune fille sembla heureuse de se choix.

Le présentateur décrivit comment la journée allait marcher. Demain tous les couples devaient se présenter à l'école et lui signifier qu'ils étaient présents. Sakura et Shaolan devait se retrouver à 9h30 devant l'école. Une fois les derniers détails connus tout le monde retourna chez eux. Sakura invita Tomoyo a venir chez elle pour le souper et elle accepta. Tomoyo et Sakura parlèrent de leur valentin

-Alors Tomoyo, es-tu heureuse d'être avec Eriol?

-Oui…Je voulais l'aborder depuis longtemps mais je n'avais jamais osée…Et toi avec Shaolan…

-Bof…Il semble un peu froid et distant…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura tu va faire fondre son cœur!

-Tomoyo…

Sakura la poussa affectueusement et entra dans sa maison

-Bonjour tout le monde!

-Bonjour Godzilla

-TOYA!

-Et moi tu m'oublies!

-Salut Tomoyo! Papa ne seras pas là pour souper p'tite sœur…Tomoyo mange ici?

Sakura acquiesça, elle prit les cartables et les monta dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle redescendit Tomoyo et son frère était dans une grande conversation.

-Comme sa vous passé la journée avec des valentins prédéterminé…Avec qui est ma sœur?

-Shaolan Li…Et c'est moi qui l'es inscrit pour qu'elle pense a autre chose que son ex…

-Tu as bien fait…merci Tomoyo de prendre soin de Sakura lorsque je ne suis pas la…

-C'est normal Toya…

-Et toi avec qui es-tu jumelé?

-Eriol…

Toya remarqua que les joues de la jeune fille s'étaient légèrement empourprées. Après le repas Tomoyo montèrent à la chambre de cette dernière pour parler de la journée de demain. Comme d'habitude Tomoyo s'inquiéta de se que son amie allait porter le lendemain. Sakura laissa Tomoyo sortir les vêtements de sa penderie pour une fois. Sakura la regarda faire en souriant. Tomoyo choisit ce qu'elle pendait être l'ensemble parfait : Des jeans corsaire en jeans noire et un gilet à manche longue qui laissait les épaules dénudé blanc imprimé d'une pivoine. Sakura approuva le choix de son amie. Au moins demain matin elle ne perdrait pas son temps à chercher quoi porter. Tomoyo quitta la jeune fille peu après 9h30 pour aller préparer ses choses pour demain. Elle et Eriol devait passer la journée dans une base pleine air. Sakura s'endormit aussitôt qu'elle eut la tête poser sur son oreiller et elle dormit d'un profond sommeil.

Shaolan attendait la jeune fille depuis 10 bonnes minutes déjà lorsqu'il la vit arriver à la course. Ses longs cheveux fouettaient l'air derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de Shaolan il put distingué des excuses au travers de sa respiration saccader. Elle leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme et elle le trouva très beau dans son pantalon baggy beige et une chemise bleu poudre. Une fois sa respiration reprise Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et le tira vers un des professeurs qui prenait le nom des personnes présentes. Une fois leur nom inscrit sur la liste il partirent en direction du parc d'amusement. Sur le chemin ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du parc Sakura s'émerveilla.

-Tu n'as jamais été d'un parc d'attraction

Sakura se mit a rire

-Oui bien sur mais j'Adore sa…Par quoi on commence?

Shaolan aimait la gaieté de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'avait pas l'impression de jouer un rôle. Sakura se fichait qu'il soit riche et qu'il soit à la tête d'une immense entreprise. Elle était seulement une jeune fille de 18ans au cœur brisé qui cherchait a oublier sa peine le temps d'un journée.

-Si on commençait par les montagnes russes?

-D'accord!

Malgré la joie qu'elle démontrait elle avait peur, mais elle ne voulait pas que Shaolan s'en rende compte. Ils se mirent dans la file d'attente, qui était très courte. Ils parlèrent un peu d'eux. Sakura avoua a Shaolan qu'elle voudrait visiter la chine. Le jeune homme sourit a cette déclaration et la tira par la main vers le premier wagon. La jeune fille protesta un peu mais elle se laissa faire. Une fois les ceintures bloquées Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan.

-Shaolan j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai peur…

Shaolan lui sourit et pris sa main.

-ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien

À peine eut-il terminé de parler que les wagons se mirent en marche. Les cris de Sakura venaient du plus profond de son être. Shaolan lui tint la main pendant tout le tour de manège. Une fois le tour terminé Sakura sortis a la vitesse grand v, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Shaolan celui-ci se mit a rire.

-Pourquoi ris tu?

-Si tu voyais ta tête!

Sakura prit un petit miroir dans son sac et se regarda. Les vrilles du manège avaient complètement décoiffé. Elle si mit a rire et se recoiffa rapidement, par chance elle avait toujours un élastique dans son sac. Elle tressa ses cheveux et frappa l'épaule de Shaolan.

-Hey pourquoi tu m'as fais sa?

-Pour avoir ris de moi

Elle lui tira la langue et se mit à courir en direction du second manège tout en riant. Shaolan s'élança à sa suite. Elle s'arrêta devant les autos tamponneuses et se tourna vers Shaolan

-Tu vas te faire écrasé!

Shaolan lui sourit et la suivit vers les autos. Lorsque le contrôleur donna le signal Sakura fonça vers le jeune chinois. Shaolan fut étonné par la première secousse mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Pendant un bon 5 minute Sakura et Shaolan se foncèrent dedans avec rage sous leur fou rire. Tout la journée ils allèrent d'un manège a un stand. Shaolan gagna 2 peluches a Sakura. Son préféré était l'ours qui tenait une fleur de cerisier entre ses pattes. L'autre était un singe et Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de faire remarqué qu'il avait la même coiffure que Shaolan. Avant de quitter le parc d'amusement Shaolan amena la jeune fille faire un tour dans le train fantôme. Cette fois la jeune fille ne cacha pas à Shaolan qu'elle avait peur. Il lui promit de le protéger mais la jeune fille eu tout de même très peur. Shaolan trouva charmant la façon dont Sakura se cachait dans sa chemise. Lorsqu'il débarquèrent du manège il remarqua que la jeune fille avait pleuré. Il touche sa joie pour essuyer la larme qui avait coulé. Elle lui sourit faiblement et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Sur le chemin du retour aucun des deux ne parla. Sakura s'arrêta à une intersection.

-je m'en vais par là…

-Je vais te raccompagné…Il commence a faire sombre…

Il suivit la jeune fille, il voulu lui parlé mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais…Je peux me débrouillé seule…

-Tu es trop jolie pour que je prenne le risque que tu te fasses attaquer…

Sakura sourit.

-Shaolan…Merci pour cette journée…Je crois que c'est se qu'il me fallait pour me remettre de cette rupture…

-Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu vas mieux…Et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécier cette journée…J'avais peur de me retrouver avec une groupie qui m'aurait pas lâché de la journée…

Sakura se mit a rire de Shaolan

-Je crois que tu te prends un peu pour le nombril du monde toi!

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…C'est que depuis que je suis petit les gens qui m'entourent n'en veulent qu'a mon argent, sauf Eriol, même toute les copines que j'ai eut sortais avec moi que pour ma fortune alors je me suis refermé sur moi-même…Tu es la première fille que je rencontre qui semblent se foutre de moi…

Sakura se mit a rire de plus belle, elle aimait bien Shaolan elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Elle frotta sa tête elle le poussa affectueusement.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureuse des biens de quelqu'un…Moi c'est ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur qui m'intéresse… C'est chez moi, merci Shaolan pour cette belle journée et j'espère que je peux te compter comme un ami maintenant.

Il lui fit signe que oui et la jeune fille sembla tellement heureuse qu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rentrer chez elle. Shaolan porta sa main à l'endroit ou elle l'avait embrassé et sourit. Pour la première fois il avait rencontré le genre de fille qui l'intéressait et elle ne semblait pas être intéressé par sa fortune. Il rentra à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Eriol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte le jeune homme était étendue sur le sofa.

-HEY! Comment a été ta journée plein air?

-Super et toi

-Sakura est sympa…Et toi avec Tomoyo…Sa avance?

-Je l'ai invité a une fête demain elle m'a dit qu'elle devait y aller avec son amie mais elle m'a qu'elle acceptais si je trouvais un cavalier a son amie…C'est toi le cavalier…

-ERIOL! JE REFUSE!

-C'est Sakura son amie idiot…Tu n'y avais pas pensé?

Shaolan se calma, pendant un instant il avait cru qu'il serait le cavalier d'une groupie sans cervelle mais Sakura c'est une autre chose.

-J'ai accepté car elle avait l'air de te plaire

Shaolan s'assit en soupirant…

-Elle est jolie mais je ne veux pas aller plus loin que l'amitié avec elle…Tu sais bien que je retourne en Chine dans moins d'un mois. Bon je vais prendre ma douche et me dormir…À quelle heure ont doit prendre les filles?

-19h chez Tomoyo…

Shaolan se dirigea vers sa chambre heureux de revoir la jeune fille.

Lorsque Sakura rentra chez elle, elle passa un coup de file à son amie. Elles parlèrent de leur journée et Tomoyo lâcha le morceaux sur le rendez vous

-Sakura, demain nous allons à la fête accompagnée!

-Tomoyo! Tu ne m'as pas trouvé un cavalier!

Écoute l'histoire avant te mettre à chialer!...Eriol m'a invité à la fête…Je lui est répondu que j'y allais avec toi alors il m'a proposé que Shaolan et lui soit nos cavalier…

-Oh …C'est bon…

-Alors…Shaolan…?

-Quoi Shaolan…?

-A-t-il du potentiel comme petit ami?

-Tomoyo! Je ne veux pas de petit ami pour le moment…Même si j'ai passé une formidable journée avec lui je ne pense pas que se soit possible…C'est un amis c'est tout…Je te laisse je vais aller me couché…Je vais arrivé chez toi vers 16h ca va?

-Oui! Je t'attend…Bonne nuit Sakura

-Bonne nuit Tomoyo!

Sakura eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir car elle repensait sans cesse à sa journée avec Shaolan. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé lier une amitié avec ce gars. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé froid et distant mais elle s'était trompée. Elle était heureuse qu'il l'Accompagne à la fête de demain mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle aurait préféré qu'il lui demande lui-même. Elle finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres en passant à la fête du lendemain.

Sakura avait simplement revêtu un jeans et un sweat-shirt avent de se rendre chez Tomoyo car elle savait que celle-ci aurait préparé une belle tenue pour elle. Il était convenu que Sakura mange chez Tomoyo tout en se préparant pour la soirée. Sakura avait vue juste, Tomoyo lui avait préparé une tenue. Sur le lit une jupe style écolière courte noir et une camisole qui s'attache dans le coup noir imprimé d'une étoile l'attendait. Sakura regarda Tomoyo et celle-ci sourit.

-Je n'ai sortis qu'elle mais j'en est une autre…

Sakura sourit faiblement, elle détestait que Tomoyo joue à la poupée avec elle mais ce soir sa ne lui dérangeait pas. Après 1h30 d'essayage les jeunes filles entreprirent de se peigner. Tomoyo passa une trentaine de minute à friser les cheveux de Sakura ensuite elle y planta une fleur de cerisier et une pivoine qui s'agençait à sa tenue. Tomoyo avait préféré lui faire porter une jupe courte de voile rose pâle asymétrique et une camisole qui s'attachait dans le cou de la même couleur. Sakura se maquilla pendant que Tomoyo attacha ses cheveux en une haute couette. Elle surligna ses yeux verts de noir, mit un peu de poudre irisé rose et du gloss transparent. Tomoyo qui portait une robe a fine bretelle dégradée de bleu. Sakura la trouva magnifique et elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarqué qu'Eriol serait de cette avis. Vers 19h20 les jeunes filles étaient enfin prêtes, il ne restait plus qu'attendre les garçons. Les jeunes filles attendirent jusqu'à 19h45 avant que la sonnerie de a porte retentissent. Elles eurent toute deux la même réflexion, les garçons prétextais toujours que les jeunes filles n'était jamais prête a temps mais ils arrivaient toujours en retard. Tomoyo ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer pendant que Sakura allait chercher leurs vestes. Lorsqu'elle redescendit elle trouva que les jeunes hommes étaient très beaux dans leurs habits. Eriol portais des pantalons noir et un polo jaune pâle tandis que Shaolan portait des jeans, un t-shirt et une chemise par-dessus. Eriol sourit au deux jeunes dames.

-Tu es magnifique Tomoyo! Je sens qu'on va faire des jaloux…

-Vous êtes très beau aussi les garçons…Sakura? Tu arrives?

La jeune fille descendit les marches à la course sous le regard de Shaolan, il la trouvait simplement magnifique ce soir.

-Woa! Les garçons vous êtes trop mignon ce soir!

-Mais vous aussi Sakura!

-Merci Shaolan. Tu me tiens ma veste quelque seconde? Merci

Sakura enfila ses sandales et voulu reprendre sa veste pour la mettre mais le jeune l'y aida. Elle lui sourit, passa son bras sous celui de son compagnon et sortis en direction de la voiture.

La fête était préparée par Yamazaki et Chicharu, ils avaient invité plein de personne à venir fêter la St Valentin avec eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la fête battait déjà son plein. Sakura n'avait qu'une envie, danser. Dès qu'elle put entendre les accords de la musique elle se mit a se trémousser. Shaolan prit sa veste et alla la porter avec les autres dans une chambre avant de retourner au salon ou la piste de danse était installée. Ce ne fut pas long que Sakura fut entouré de nombreux garçons mais elle ne s'occupait pas d'eux. La scène que voyait Shaolan ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent mais il ne s'attarda pas a cette sensation. Il chercha Eriol du regard et il le remarqua dans un coin seul avec Tomoyo, il sourit, enfin il allait se déclarer. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur la piste de danse Sakura se frayait un chemin vers lui.

-Que fais-tu seule là?

-Je boit un verre en te regardant attiré tout les garçon sur la piste de danse…

-Où sont Eriol et Tomoyo?

Shaolan pointa les deux jeunes gens et Sakura soupira.

-Ne me dit pas que Tomoyo va enfin se déclarer1

-Quoi…Tu veux dire que Tomoyo aime bien Eriol? C'est plutôt drôle…C'est réciproque…

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandir puis se mirent a briller d'un millions d'étoile. Elle prit la main de Shaolan en riant et l'attira sur la piste de danse. Shaolan n'aimait pas danser, ou plutôt il détestait cela, mais avec Sakura sa ne lui dérangeait pas. Ils dansèrent pendant un bon moment mais la jeune fille avait soif. Shaolan lui proposa d'aller boire un verre de punch.

-Ouf! Il fait vraiment chaud!

-Tu de déchaîne sur la piste et tu te lamentes que tu as chaud! Je crois que c'est un fait normal.

Sakura tapa l'épaule de Shaolan et se mit à rire, mais elle s'arrêta assez vite. Shaolan remarqua que le regard émeraude de la jeune japonaise s'était assombri.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Il est là…

-Qui…

-Kazuo…Mon ex…

Shaolan se retourna et le vit. Il devait avouer qu'il était assez beau gosse avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux bleu gris. Shaolan posa sa main sur les hanches de la jeune fille en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-On va lui prouver que tu peux trouver mieux que lui…Je vais me faire passer pour ton petit copain…

Sakura sourit, elle trouvait l'idée géniale.

-Je voit que tu ne te prend pas pour n'importe quoi…

-Que veux tu dire?

-On va lui prouver que je peux trouver mieux que lui…

Shaolan sourit et tira la jeune fille vers lui…Il était dos au jeune homme alors il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait.

-Il m'a vue…Il s'approche…

Shaolan ne sut jamais ce qui lui passa parla tête, il tira la jeune fille encore plus prêt de lui et l'embrassa. Sakura fut surprise mais elle se laissa faire. Ce qui devait être un simple baiser pour éloigner un ex devenait un baiser passionné entre les deux jeunes gens. Shaolan se sépara de la jeune fille et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Kazuo s'était arrêté et maintenant il faisait demi tour. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur la jeune fille, celle-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés. En une journée il avait brisé sa promesse à lui-même. Il était tombé amoureux. Sakura ouvrit doucement ses yeux et plongea ceux-ci dans le regard ambré de Shaolan

-Wow…

Shaolan sourit faiblement et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la jeune fille par la taille.

-Je crois que sa marché…Il est partit.

Il remarqua que Sakura était toute rouge et il lui proposa de sortir quelque minute et elle le suivit à l'extérieur. Le fait que Shaolan est posé sa main sur son épaule donnait des frissons à Sakura. Une fois dehors elle tenta d'aborder le sujet.

-Shaolan…Tu sais se baiser…Je enfin…

-Je sais…C'était…Wow…

Un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage. Il regarda la jeune fille.

-Sakura…Je te connais depuis 24h et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous mais il ne se passera rien de plus…Je ne peux pas…

La jeune fille lui sourit faiblement et tenta de prendre la chose à la légère

-Ne t'inquiète pas je voulais te dire la même chose…enfin presque… Je ne suis pas prête a entreprendre une nouvelle relation…Je vais aller voir Tomoyo pour lui dire que je m'en vais…Revoir Kazuo ma miner le moral…

-Je vais te raccompagner

-Non sa va…Je te remercie…

-J'insiste il est tard…Viens

Il guida la jeune fille vers l'intérieur et lui dit d'aller retrouver Eriol et Tomoyo pendant qu'il allait chercher leurs vestes. Eriol et Tomoyo étaient toujours assis ensemble et parlait.

-Tomoyo…Je rentre

Ça ne va pas Sakura…

-Kazuo est ici et je ne veux pas le voir c'est tout. Tu peux rester, Shaolan va me ramener…Bye…A demain…

Sakura se dirigea à l'extérieur. Shaolan envoya la main au deux jeune gens et la suivit. Il regrettait ses paroles mais même si il l'avait déjà blessé il ne voulait pas empirer la chose. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant tout le trajet. Lorsque Sakura arriva devant chez elle, elle salua faiblement Shaolan et rentra chez elle sans le regarder. Une fois la porte refermée, Toya vint la retrouver.

-Tu rentres bien tôt toi…

-J'ai bue Kazuo et ma soirée à été gâche.

-Tient tu as eu cette lettre pour le stage d'été…

Sakura arracha la lettre des mains de son frère. Elle s'était inscrite à un stage d'anglais à Londres pour apprendre l'anglais pendant l'été. Cette simple enveloppe contenait la réponse qui déciderait ce qu'elle ferait. Toya lui donna le coupe papier et elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Lorsqu'elle lut les première lignes un cris se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Un billet d'avion y était attaché.

-JE SUIS ACCEPTÉ! JE SUIS ACCEPTÉ! JE PARS EN ANGLETERRE DANS 1MOIS TOYA!

-Bravo petite sœur! Tu vas me manquer…Tu crois qu'il vont faire un nouveau film?

-Hein?

-Bah oué… Godzilla Contre Big Ben!

Sakura frappe son frère et se mit à rire avec lui. La réponse de son admission lui avait fait oublier toute la soirée.

Elle ne revit Tomoyo que le surlendemain à l'école. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était assis avec Shaolan et Eriol, encore moins qu'elle tenait la main de se dernier. Sakura arriva comme une éclaire devant eux

-Tomoyo! J'ai été accepté! Je pars en Angleterre dans 1mois!

-Mais c'est merveilleux Sakura! Je suis si heureuse pour toi!

-Que vas-tu faire la bas?

La voix de Shaolan la sortis rapidement de son nuage. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle remarqua aussi Eriol et Tomoyo main dans la main. Maintenant elle devrait côtoyer Shaolan tous les jours, enfin presque.

-Je vais en Angleterre tous l'été pour apprendre l'anglais…

La nouvelle fit un choc a Shaolan même si il quittait aussi le Japon.

Sakura devait partir le lendemain pour le Japon et Tomoyo l'avait inviter a souper chez lui pour fêter l'événement. Ses rapports avec Shaolan s'étaient améliorés, ils étaient de vrai ami. Sakura arriva à l'heure pour le souper et elle était triste de ne pas le voir

-Shaolan n'est pas arriver?

Eriol la regarda tristement.

-Il dort à l'appartement…

-Quelle faiblesse

-Il doit prendre un avion tôt demain matin…Il repart chez lui en Chine…

-Hein…Mais il m'a dit qu'il serait la…Et c'est quoi cette histoire qu'il repart en Chine?

-Il a devancé son départ en chine car il avait peur d'être incapable de te quitter…Je ne l'ai jamais vus comme sa…Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…

Sakura sentis les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis le premier jour et ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Elle regarda Eriol.

à quelle heure par son avion?

-5h30…Pourquoi?

-Eriol…Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui lors de la journée de la St Valentin et à la fête il ma embrassé pour que Kazuo soit jaloux mais ce baiser était si intense…J'ai sentis que quelque chose passait entre nous mais il a refusé de s'aventurer sur ce terrain et je viens de comprendre pourquoi…Merci pour le souper mais je ne peux pas rester. Sakura sortis en trombe de la maison de Tomoyo sous les sourires du couple.

L'avion partait dans quelque minute et Shaolan ne pouvait que penser à la jeune fille. Il se décida à sortir son lecteur cd de son sac et mit les écouteurs sur sa tête. Avant que la musique se mette a jouer il entendis une voix.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un assis ici?

Il ne regarda pas qui avait parlé et fit signe que oui. Le parfum de la jeune fille sentait les fleurs de cerisier. Il se dit que le destin voulait le punir d'Avoir repoussé Sakura. Il fini par se retourné vers sa voisine de siège.

-Bonjour Shaolan…

-Sakura? Que fais tu ici? Ton voyage en Anglet….

Sakura fit taire le jeune homme par un baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent elle lui fit un sourire mesquin.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais voir la Chine…Hé bien je veux que mon valentin soit mon guide…

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau pendant que l'avion décollai…


End file.
